Plot Summary
The first novel of JSA: The World consists of 17 chapters that focus on the Joined Services Agency and their ongoing conflict against the Mubarak. Years later, a group of students attend a festival at night and an intruder detonates chemical bombs around the area, in which the students soon leave the area. They all subsequently start exhibiting special abilities soon afterwards and are recruited by the Joined Services Agency to solve cases dealing with the paranormal and etc. After accomplishing a few missions, the group is then sent to retrieve a special green emerald from an abandoned mine shaft, in which they engage in battle against the Mubarak. One of the Mubarak members named Noelle and her "pseudo" are slain in battle due to a powerful ability the girl Christine Bennet suddenly acquired and the other Mubarak member named Clouse is defeated in battle although he escapes with just his head. While JSA educates the group on who and what the Mubarak and their pseudo really were, the surviving pseudo report back to their leader, Khalid Mubarak and explain to him what took place at the mine shaft as he sends a being similar to Christine called Silhouette to test out both Christine and her groups abilities. This ultimately ends with the senior member, Pacsk Law intervening and saving both Christine and her group from danger. Khalid witnesses all of this take place and conspires with his partner and creator of the pseudo, Nephthys a plan to retrieve the emerald. The Mubarak secretly send the group off spend the night at a five-star hotel, as Khalid and his men break into one of their houses, steal the emerald and render their parents unable to recall the incident. Days later, The Mubarak rise to the scene and use their complete sundial combined with the other elemental crystals to brainwash and manipulate the entire world into despising JSA. This results to all of their members being driven into exile and being forced to relocate in a far away underground bunker, many miles away from civilization. During their stay, the Mubarak sends a giant drone to fight against JSA in which one of their members, Isaac Vorontsov defeats it and acquires the drone's abilities -allowing him fight alongside the rest of his teammates. Soon afterwards, Khalid appears before JSA on screen and reveals to JSA that the creatures they fought earlier in the year only constructs animated from Nephthys' DaVinci tome agrees to lift the brainwashing in favor starting a full-scale war against JSA. Khalid sends JSA a puzzle for them to decode the day of their war to start. Days later, JSA finally decodes and the puzzle and reveal that the war is said to start on February 28. The JSA leader Nathaniel Collins enlists the military for support, as the Mubarak soon creates an army of soldier pseudo to prepare for the upcoming battle. The Day of Rebirth finally arrives as the fight between JSA and The Mubarak begins. The group is set to take different paths to the same destination all the while defeating other pseudo in the process. Meanwhile after Khalid becomes a pseudo, he soon breaks the Mubarak's taboo and starts absorbing his fellow comrades. This result in Khalid becoming completely mad with power and turning into malevolent creature known as a dark pseudo. Khalid easily terminates several JSA and military groups with his immense power until he is finally defeated by Nathaniel. Before Nathaniel could finally finish off Khalid, Silhouette steps and devours him -leaving a severely injured Khalid remaining left to activate the sundial. The main JSA group pursues both Khalid and Silhouette as the duo travel beyond a dimensional rift in the sky, in which the final showdown against the Mubarak begins. Justin, Ike and the rest of their teammates fight valiantly against Khalid until Silhouette possesses Khalid from the inside and takes over his body. As Silhouette attempts to absorb the JSA group, Justin takes the initiative to strike Silhouette down while he's distracted. After his host's body fades away, Silhouette merges with Khalid and the soldier pseudo left on Earth to form a giant creature known as the Will of Seth. The dog-like monster rampages and rushes its way to the wishing aisle, as JSA fight with all their power to subdue the giant monster. Justin and his group are eventually able destroy to the Will of Seth, once they combine all of their powers and shards to cleanse the creature in a giant translucent pyramid, as it fades away leaving behind its remnant the "Wrathful Aura." Justin takes it back with him to Earth, after his group made the wish to restore the world back its normal state. JSA was successfully able to defeat the Mubarak and a new of leader of the Joined Services Agency soon took office named Nickolas D. Modo. The new leader then awards Justin and his group an all-expense paid summer vacation trip to St. Bronco Resort as a token of his gratitude. Nephthys soon visits the boy and thanks him for what he and his group did during the Day of Rebirth. Justin then gives Nephthys the wrathful aura as she vows to store it somewhere safe so that no one else uses its power for evil, as she starts her own journey. Meanwhile, a new group known as the Filii Nihilum appears to the scene with plans to cause mischief for our protagonists.